Unconvential Feelings
by Olive Monster
Summary: Everything is the same as in the show except there's a love triangle blooming :D


**Clarke**

I'm so over Earth. Ever since I came down here all I've been receiving is disappointing news. The only thing that made any of it bearable was Finn-but now I've lost him too. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that Raven came down here, there's a chance we might actually survive now but with hers and Finn's history it complicates everything.

I have to keep my space but it's so hard. He led me on and yet he had a girlfriend back on the arc that I had absolutely no clue about. I just need to get away from all this drama and complications.

"Hey" Bellamy says as he walks up to where I'm crouched behind a large tree trunk, fiddling with some twine and stones. I look up and stop what I'm doing, furrowing my eyebrow wondering why Bellamy of all people would want to be talking to me.

"What do you want, Bellamy" I snap "Sorry I didn't' mean to sound so harsh it's just been a crappy couple days"

"Nah I get it, I'd be short tempered too if I found out the guy I was screwing had a girl back home" I glare at him as his sits down beside me smirking "Sorry, anyways, we started the weapon training and I just thought you might like to join. Since you were kind of sucked at the Depot"

I shove him playfully in the arm and he stands up, offering his hand. I take it and brush off my pants as he leads to the way towards the gate.

"And you know, I'd forget about Finn if I were you" Bellamy states as he shuts the gate behind us. In front of us two dozen or so campers are busy shooting Rifles and throwing handmade spears at painted targets on trees.

"Easier said that done" I grumble as I notice Raven practicing shooting while Finn watches from behind, leaning on a nearby tree. I press my lips tightly together as I walk past, careful not to meet his eyes.

Bellamy grabs a rifle that was leaning against a tree and hands it to me.

"Thanks" I say as I position my body and raise the gun, aiming at the target.

"No no no, you're doing it wrong" Bellamy utters "Pyour left foot in front and turn your body"

"Like this?" I ask him and do as he told me. He frowns and walks behind me, placing his hand on my waist and shifts my body. I gasp when he touches me, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Now straighten your back and take a shot" He says as he backs up, my body instantly misses his warmth-and his touch. I shake my head and try to clear my mind and I pull the trigger. It makes a loud boom and I see the bullet hit about 3 inches to the right of the center.

"Not bad, keep practicing though" Bellamy says as he leans against a nearby tree. I take another shot and this time it hits a foot beneath the target. I sigh and try a couple more times. Each shot improves and eventually I'm hitting the second ring every time.

"Keep up the good work Princess" Bellamy smirks as he walks away, patting me on the head as he walks past. I glance back at him and when he moves out of my vision Finn appears where he just was. I give him a faint smile but it quickly vanishes because Raven comes and kisses him passionately on the lips before turning and looking at me, narrowing her eyes at me. Finn says something to her and she turns and makes her way inside camp.

Finn walks up to me slowly, his stab wound not completely healed yet.

"Hey" He says after I take another shot

"You really shouldn't be walking around" I sigh and turn around to face him

"It's mostly healed now" He lifts up his shirt to show his bandage and I can't help but notice his defined abs.

"Doesn't matter, you should still be resting. We don't want it to reopen or get infected" I argue as I start to walk away from him. He catches up to me and grabs my arm and forces me to look at him.

"You don't visit me anymore, I haven't seen you for days" He sighs

"I only visited you because I had to change your bandages or feed you but you have Raven now" I say, biting my lip

There's a long silence before he speaks, "I miss you Clarke. I know I should have told you about her, but I thought I wouldn't ever see her again and I didn't want to complicate things if I didn't have to"

I look down at my hands, a million different things running through my mind.

"We need to keep our distance Finn, we need to try to forget what happened between us so we can both just move on. So no one else will get hurt" I say, fidgeting with the zipper of my jacket.

"I can't Clarke, you're always on my mind" He takes a step closer to me and I step back "You make my head spin" He reaches for my hand and I pull it away "I'm infatuated with you" He steps forwards and kisses me. This time I do not pull back.


End file.
